


The Red Widow

by maybemarvel



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Blood, Everyone Needs A Hug, Female Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Murder, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Petia, Petra is just a lil assassin baby, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Red Room (Marvel), The Avengers Are Good Bros, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, We love that for her, and, bc its the red room, but like not a lot bc i dont wanna cry, but then shes Petra, who just wants to stab her problems away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemarvel/pseuds/maybemarvel
Summary: Petia was born and raised in the Red Room, she is the best weapon produced by them in over a decade. But what will happen when she is given a mission to infiltrate the Avengers and bring the Black Widow back into the hands of the Red Room? Can the Avengers save her or will Petia's hands get coated with more blood? Read to find out!
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! I've been wanting to write a story like this for a WHILE and now I've finally done it! this first chapter kinda sucks because I was just kinda playing around with the setting and trying to inform you of the vibes, but next chapter will be better and hopefully longer! so I hope you stick around <3

Classical music echoed throughout the stone-cold room, twelve young girls all twirling together with deadly precision. Every move in perfect sync, not a single hair out of place. 

  
"Stop."

  
Everything paused, the music and the dancers, it seemed that with only one word the woman could control time itself.

  
"Class is over, back to your dorms until your next lesson." As one the dancers filed out of the room, perfectly silent.

  
"Petia," a girl towards the back of the group stepped out of line and spun to face the woman. Her brown hair was neatly braided down the back of her head, tied off with a black elastic. The girl looked to be around fourteen, her cheeks round and still full with baby fat and her pale skin seemed to be carved out of marble, eyes devoid of innocence. Her eyes were chocolate brown, seemingly made from stone.

  
The woman and the girl stared at the other in silence, backs straight and faces devoid of emotion, the great wooden door sliced the quiet with a resounding _bang_. Yet neither flinched or gave any indication that the door had even shut. After a moment of uninterrupted eye contact, the older women gave a firm nod and walked towards the back of the room, the girl following five paces behind.

  
They passed through stone hallways in silence, the woman looking through the long windows that showed similar girls, older and younger, doing various activities, with a critical eye. The child analysed the classes indifferently, her gaze sharply catching on every miniscule failure.

Eventually, the pair stopped before a black metal door, marked with 'Madame. B' in sharp red font. The room seemed empty aside from a lone wooden desk and office chair. It bore no windows, the only light sourced from the flickering yellow ceiling lamp, bathing the room in an eerie glow.

  
The women sat behind the desk and observed the girl before her. Perfect posture, her face frozen in a constant state of cold indifference, holding herself in a slightly defensive stance, not a hair out of place. The perfect candidate, miles ahead of all her age group and many above hers. Yes, the girl was her most prized weapon, but she had to be careful, she had already lost one of her 'best' to the Americans she _couldn't_ afford another. That was why she had set up the ceremony, she couldn't lose this asset.

  
"Petia, you are the best asset the Red Room has produced in over a decade," she watched the girl intently while she spoke the praise, though there was no reaction, only a fleeting polite nod. Madame smirked, the girl would not be corrupted by false nicites; she knew the Americans would have exploited that weakness until the girl converted.

"I believe that it is time for you to complete your graduation," the girl raised a calculated brow, ah she knew something was amiss, "Tomorrow, wait in the dorms to be collected." The girl paused for a moment, leaving her an opening for more orders, before giving a firm nod and slinking out of the room, silent as a ghost. Madame leaned back, basking in the knowledge that the traitorous 'Black Widow' and her merry band of incompetent fools would finally be dealt with. 

She opened the manila file she kept hidden under her desk, revealing a collection of information and a headshot of a young woman sporting wine-coloured hair and a piercing cold glare, titled 'Natalia Alianovna Romanova'. Madame smiled as a shark would before ripping apart its unsuspecting prey as she gazed at the photo, outlining it with her scarlet painted fingernails.

"Ah Natalia, you will be home soon."


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! two chapters in one day I really am spoiling you all, no it's just that I felt bad for how shit the first chapter was and I wanted to make it up to you :) though I cant tell, if this ones any better... oh well thank you for reading! <3

Petia was sat in her cot in the same position she had been for hours. The day had started off the same as any other, the girls awoke and the guards unlocked their handcuffs. One by one they filed into a straight line waiting to use the washroom and the vanity. Some of the girls were whispering and giggling together which confused Petia, they must know that emotion was weakness and weakness was not tolerated in the Red Room. Their luck would run out eventually and they would be caught and disposed of, why would they tempt that for such a trivial action such as laughter? It doesn't matter either way, Petia should not care what these girls fate would be as she would eventually have to fight and kill them for the title of Red Widow so their lives would end in the same way, just different times and by different people. Petia secretly hoped that they would be caught, her hands were already drenched in blood.

During her deliberation of the girls, Petia had made it to the front of the line. Not wanting to hold the line up, she expertly braided her hair quickly as she always does, then made her way to the washroom to clean her teeth and rise her face. After she had used the washroom and changed into her pinafore, instead of making her way to her first lesson along with the other girls in her age group (languages, easy), she sat on her mattress to wait.

Madame B had told her to wait in the dorms until they collected her, she had not said when she would be collected or by who. This did not bother Petia, it was most likely another of Madame's tests. Petia had sat in that same position for five hours, thirty-five minutes and fifteen seconds.

While she waited she had let her mind wander, sorting through her memories. She often dreamt of warmth and secret biscuits being passed in the dead of night, soft whispers of reassurance and praise, a gentle voice guiding her back to sleep after she awoke with a silent cry for help. Though every morning the memory would fade and Petia was left grasping at straws, never being able to match a face to the encompassing feeling of safety and _love_. And every morning a gaping hole in her chest was ripped open once again, clawing at the clumsily built walls around her heart and threatening to tear it apart.

At five hours fifty-two minutes and twenty-five seconds, the door of the dorm opened to reveal the ever blank face of Madame B signalling it was time to leave. So Petia forced all her thoughts into the cage where she pushed everything human about her, though her humanity kicked and screamed and raged before Petia shoved it away. Madame B saw her as perfect, it was her key to survival and Petia could do nothing to jeopardise that.

The walk was silent, not even broken by footsteps or breathing. They travelled down twelve hallways, passing thirty doors and fifteen classrooms when they eventually stopped at an imposing metal door. Madame dismissed the instructors lined up before it, Petia watched them trickle out of sight as they exited through a door to her rooms left before placing her attention back to Madame. She held Madame's gaze fiercely, beating down the constantly present fear that welled up inside her at the mere sight of the woman. She did not allow herself to fear Madame, people only hold as much power as you give them and Petia had promised herself to never be powerless. They stood outside the metal door for two minutes and two seconds, frozen in a battle of the wills when finally Madame spoke.

"You will not fail me today Petia." It was a simple statement, though it held monumental force. Petia did not let it waver her resolve, she knew that this was another test and Petia never failed, especially before the eyes of Madame B.

"Failure is for the weak, weapons are not weak Madame." Her tone held no emotion, no accent just as she had been conditioned to sound. Petia knew this would appease Madame, she sounded like she really believed that she was nothing more than a weapon. And she didn't, Petia knew that she was nothing more than that, had been for as long as she could remember. Her body used for death and destruction before she could even pronounce the words, she was a weapon even if she wished it wasn't true.

Madame nodded and stared at her for a moment longer until a razor-sharp smile placed itself on her features. It looked wrong coupled with her cold eyes but Petia knew that this was another test, she wouldn't be wavered by Madame's ' _kindness'_. This was not kindness, it didn't make her chest glow with the warmth her dreams provided, and Petia was not dumb enough to believe that Madame would feel anything positive, let alone show it. So she did not move or acknowledge the smile, only stood and waited for dismissal.

"Good luck, Petia." 

Luck was a fairy tale used to comfort children, Petia was never granted the option to be a child. She could not rely on luck, only herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's so short i promise once we get past the boring bits (at least the boring bits to write) the chapters will get longer! IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy so sorry that the previous chapters have been so short! i don't actually know how long this one will be but ill try my best to make them longer!! hope you enjoy :D (also can we just appreciate the fact that I've written all of these back to back in one day! ugh my mind, I mean I know they aren't very long but WRITING IS HARD OKAY)

Run, swing, dodge, drop, punch, kick. Petia took a backseat in her mind, letting muscle memory and years of strategy and analogy training take over. Fighting was not something she enjoyed, even as a little girl hearing the snapping of bones and having the bodies of her classmates laying lifeless before her made her uncomfortable. 

When she opened the door she was instantly attacked, as she fought she took stock of the room. No weapons, ten men, all large and muscular. Nothing she hadn't done before. There had been no instructions on what to do with the men, so Petia guessed they wanted her to kill. Killing was easy, it was the clean-up that sucked. It was why she preferred more inconspicuous kills, like poison or gas. Blood got everywhere, smelled bad and left the crime scene messy. ~~She also didn't have to watch as the life drained out of her targets eyes as the blood seeps from their bodies or have to hear the pleads for their life that rung in her ear everyday.~~ So she was glad that they were testing her hand to hand first, neck snaps meant no blood. But there was only so many necks to snap before the men caught on and switched tactics so she had to get messy. Luckily the last man gave her an excellent opening for a clean snap, he would have died quickly and painlessly. _Small victories._

A door to her right opened so she immediately dropped into a defensive stance, though when no one came charging at her Petia silently crept towards the door. As she entered she realised that there was only one man in the room. That man seemed to have been tied up and gagged, beside him was a pistol. Looking at the man's tear and snot covered face Petia internally grimaced, her chest tightened as it always did but she had learnt to ignore it early on. Hesitating was a death sentence. So she forced herself to move, her steps were sure and steady as she started forward towards the gun. The man must have mistook her progress towards him as a sign of escape because his eyes filled with relief and gratitude _._ The pressure on her heart increased and it felt as if she couldn't breathe, but she pushed past it reciting _You are a weapon, you do not feel, kill him kill him kill him_.

Petia grabbed the gun swiftly, aimed it at the man and shot. Clean bullet through the centre of his forehead. _Bullseye._ Petia only delivered perfection. Her mind was just a stream of _Do not feel, weapons do not feel, feeling is weakness and weakness gets you killed_ even when her lungs felt as if they were being crushed as she watched the body double over bonelessly. She did not look up to meet the eyes of her audience, she did not need their validation and she knew they would not give it. 

She had been standing in her shooting position for a minute and ten seconds and nothing had happened. As soon as she had entered the room she had analysed every crevice of it, nothing and no one else was in here. What was the next step? Surely that could not be all of the ceremony? She would have been able to do this asleep while blindfolded with her hands behind her back, Madame knew that. She made sure of it. Still she refused to glance up to the glass walkway, that was a sign of uncertainty. There was no place for that in the Red Room. So she stood still as a statue for ten more minutes, gun still clasped in her right hand, left hand supporting. After ten minutes and twenty-four seconds a man's voice crackled over a speaker, she did not allow herself to flinch, her body didn't move a bit. 

"You have completed the fieldwork required. Wait here for medical." Medical? They were only called if there was a critical injury that could not be treated alone. Petia was not in critical condition. _They know that they watched every second of that fight._ So medical must be for something else, they were warning her about the arrival so she wasn't to engage. _So what could it be for?_

She didn't have to wait long to be answered because a team of doctors burst through the door behind her. They pushed her onto a stretcher and injected her with some substance, something to make her drowsy. She didn't fight it, there was no point. So she lay there, allowing the procedure to carry on. It was not her place to make these calls, Madame wanted this and who was Petia to deny that?

Somewhere between the twelfth and thirteenth door, Petia began to lose consciousness. Just as she began to see black Madame B's face floated above her, a satisfied look in her eye.

"You have done well Petia. You did not fail." Then the world turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out I am incapable of writing more than 500 words! I hate my brain, but I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless! hopefully, next chapter we will get onto the fun stuff!! love you all <33


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> four chapters in a row?? unheard of! i know its a bit mental but my brain has decided to write this story for me and I'm just along for the ride, thank you so much to everyone who has commented and left a kudos it really means the world! love you all, please enjoy :D btw everything with 'italics' is in a different language which is specified in [these] because i didnt want google translate to butcher anything!

Petia woke to find that she was lying on a cold surface, she kept her eyes closed and her breathing even to collect her thoughts and analyse her surroundings. It seemed that she was in a small room, entirely made of stone, no windows or artificial light at least if there were they were all off, she was alone but she wasn't bound or gagged. She fluttered her eyes open and all her suspicions were confirmed. Beside her was a pile of things and a note. Petia quickly scanned the pile and found that there was nothing off about it so she reached out to grab the note. 

_'This is your new suit, dress quickly. I will collect you for your graduation.' [Russian]_

She allowed herself a second to internally smile, she would never reveal her emotions even alone as it was dangerous. This suit signified all her hard work that she poured into being the best weapon she could. Ever since she was little Petia never wanted to fail, it led her to be ruthless and cutting but she could not fault her younger self. She didn't know better. Petia knew that she shouldn't be proud of herself but she couldn't help it, all the blood, sweat and tears (when she was young and in private, even then she knew weakness would get her killed) got her here. For better or for worse and now she was the youngest graduate in _decades._ But she pushed it all away, the suit was there for a reason and Madame would not be pleased if her plans were held up. So she picked the suit up, it was a standard thick black catsuit, what made it differ from her old mission suits were the accents of red dotted about. Her utility belt had a red hourglass clasp and throughout the suit, there were small red accents on the arms and legs. It was _beautiful_. Petia secretly loved it but she knew it wasn't made for her to admire so she slipped the suit and boots on quickly. Sitting back on the stone floor she faced the door and made sure her mask of cold indifference was impenetrable, just as it always had been.

Five minutes and sixteen seconds later the door to her room opened to reveal Madame B. Petia stood up gracefully and slid into her waiting stance, feet apart, back straight and hands clasped behind her back. Madame B surveyed her for a moment before nodding and marching out the room, to which Petia followed. They passed seven classes and fifteen doors before stopping. The door looked like every other, but Petia knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceiving. So she slid into a slightly defensive stance and stopped behind Madame B. The woman didn't reach for the doorknob, but Petia knew better than to question Madame so she stayed silent as a ghost behind her. Madame turned to face her, it seemed her gaze bore into her very soul. Petia didn't mind, she was used to this type of analysation from Madame. So she stood and stared back.

" _You are the youngest widow to ever graduate the Red Room. You have done well in your years, Red Widow. Make Mother Russia proud._ " [ _Russian_ ] Then she spun and opened the door. 

" _Welcome Madame B, Red Widow. This is a mission assigned for the Red Widow,_ " [ _Russian_ ] an unknown man addressed them from behind a planning table, Petia inspected him from the corner of her eye, she noted that he was armed but she knew he wasn't a threat, only here to deliver the basics of her mission. She scrutinized the board behind him too, noting that it included several pictures of a group and information about them, " _Your mission is to infiltrate the Avengers, kill them if possible but incarcerate if not. You are to bring the Black Widow,_ " [ _Russian_ ] he pointed to a picture of a pretty red-headed women with an ice-cold expression, wearing a suit eerily similar to Petia's own. Her gaze caught on the woman's face, something inside her was drawn to the woman even as she glared. But now was not the time to dissect faces so Petia tore her eyes from the woman to inspect other information dotted around the board, " _Back to us. Do not kill her but you may use any method you need to restrain her. She is a traitor to the Red Room and an enemy of Russia as are all of the group. You leave tomorrow at Five AM, don't be late._ "[ _Russian_ ] That seemed to be the end of his use as he shuffled out of the room after a pause. Petia inspected the files and evidence, memorising every sentence she came across.

" _Mother Russia is counting on you Spider, do not let her down._ " [ _Russian_ ] Petia stared at Madame and nodded steadily which seemed to be the answer she was looking for as Madame strode out of the room, leaving Petia to prepare alone, just as she liked it. 

Her alias was 'Petra Parker' a fourteen-year-old girl living in Queens, her parents died when she was six and her Uncle Ben was killed in front of her last year. She currently lives with her Aunt, a woman of Italian heritage who works as a nurse in Queens Hospital. 'Petra' is a nerdy science geek, a straight A student, a member of the band, robotics and academic decathlon clubs at her last school. Her personality consisted of being shy and overly polite, naïve and kind to everyone and always seen with a smile on her face. Her objective was to become a close friend to a boy by the name Harley Keener, the adopted son to Tony 'Iron Man' Stark which was unknown to the public of course. The mission was predicted to take 6 months to a year which was pretty standard. She would be attending Midtown School for Science and Technology, 'Petra' was on there on a full scholarship. Her favourite food was pancakes, favourite colour was red, favourite _superhero_ was Tony Stark (not iron-man, apparently there's a difference), she also loved all animals and _found the good in everyone._ This would be draining, Petia could already tell.

Petia spent that night pouring over every aspect of her story, making sure it was impenetrable. She wouldn't like being Petra but that did not give her any excuse to become sloppy. She just hoped that she get the mission done as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol just finished writing this chapter and look, its 2:30 in the morning IM TIRED and I've been writing for like three hours, still I'm sorry its so short :( literally what I say at the end of every chap lol. anyways thanks for reading your lovely :) <3333


	5. Chapter five

At four AM on the dot, Petia's handcuffs were unlocked by a guard and she was left to prepare. She had been up an hour before wake time planning for the day ahead and getting into character. She knew that she would be flown to the USA in a Red Room plane, it would be a waste of time to hide all her weapons from security; Madame B knew that as did Petia.

Petia rose from her mattress and made her way to the washroom. Brading her hair quickly Petia gathered up her belongings, she didn't have much because belongings were not permitted as they inspired individuality and sentiment, which were _not becoming of a weapon_. She did have her suit, weapons and a necklace that she had found in her bag when she was young. Petia never found out where the necklace came from, and was so close to throwing it out as she would be punished severely if Madame B ever found out but she found that she wasn't able to. Petia held the necklace gently in her palm, admiring its beauty once more before she had to hide it away. Whenever she held it she felt that same feeling of comfort and love that engulfed her in her dreams. The necklace was an obsidian spider, encrusted with delicate rubies, the initials P.R were carved neatly on the back. She had no recollection of ever meeting anyone who held those initials so she still couldn't match a name to the feeling. When she was younger, Petia would sneak out of bed to hold it. It had given her a sense of safety and security in replacement to the real thing who had left her for whatever reason. ~~They were probably dead.~~ Petia snapped herself out of her revere, it was no use questioning it now. She needed to make her way to the launchpad. With that thought, Petia carefully hid the necklace, burying the object and her weakness'.

Petia walked soundlessly through the stone hallways, efficiently making her way towards the exit. She was currently dressed in her new suit, Petia had decided to transform into to Petra on the plane just in case they were attacked on the way to America. 

As she arrived at the launch pad Madame B emerged from the control shed. This was unusual as Madame B never saw the girls off, ever. Petia couldn't even blame it on the graduation as many Widows had graduated before her. She decided not to question it and stood to attention before the woman, staring into her eyes and wiping her mind of everything. Petia was sure that if she let even a .1 millisecond pass where she showed emotion Madame B would notice, Madame always noticed.

 _"Red Widow,"_ Petia nodded sharply at Madame B, _"You will be gone for long. Do not forget your place."_ [ _Russian_ ] Madame B stared relentlessly at her, eyes boring into her soul, perhaps trying to weed out faults and imperfections. Silly Madame B, Petia hid those faults so far down that even she forgot they were there, she would find nothing. And find nothing she did, as Madame B 'smiled' at her, baring far too much teeth for it to be considered anything close to warm, though Petia guessed that nothing Madame B could do would be perceived as warm or kind in any sense. Petia did not move an inch, didn't even blink, if Madame was trying to catch her off guard and reveal Petia's faults then she was going to be standing there forever. Petia had played this game all her life, no one could beat her, including Madame B.

After close to twelve hours, Petia arrived in America. She was dropped five hours from Petra's home, an apartment in Queens, New York. She was dressed in a 'science pun' t-shirt, grey zip up hoodie, green jacket and dark blue jeans. She had cut her hair on the trip to America and had gathered it all into a low pony. She didn't exactly have anything against the outfit, it was impractical yes but so were all of her undercover clothes, it didn't have any bright colours which was a plus, she looked like every other teenager she passed. She rode the subway to her apartment, 'listening to music'. Obviously Petia was just listening to the conversations around her and filing them away, you never know when evidence will pop up. She heard the usual arguments, gossip about who's dating who, days at school etc but what really caught her attention was a man to her right. He had an article detailing _'The Avengers Latest Fight: Everything You Missed!' by Jacob Myers,_ which was rather helpful. It pointed out the casualties, low, and injuries, unluckily none of the Avengers were severely hurt in the fight which the author of the article was pleased about _._

Petia had gotten off the subway at her stop and made her way to her apartment. She smiled at everyone she saw and wished them all a good afternoon, which usually left her with a couple dirty looks or just pure confusion. As she climbed up the stairs as the elevator was out of order she passed an elderly woman carrying her groceries. Now Petia would have loved nothing more than to ignore the old woman and keep walking, she needed to draw up a rough plan of action, but bloody Petra had to blow all those plans up in her face. So Petia plastered a bright smile on her face and forced her eyes shine with eagerness as she turned to the woman and asked her.

"Would you like some help ma'am?"

The old woman looked extremely grateful as she accepted the help while she guided Petia to her apartment.

"Whats your name dear?"

Petia smiled internally, the first person to meet Petra Parker. Petia always enjoyed this, weaving a web of a real life for her alias. Living a real life for once, even if it was just a part to play.

"Petra Parker ma'am, me and my Aunt just moved to apartment 20B."


End file.
